Drawn to You
by Miss Ginevra Magdalene Darcy
Summary: Alec and Isabella find their way to each other after her return. Side Story to 'The Volturi Princess of Vampires' but I believe it can be read separately.
1. Return

Volterra, I sighed reminiscently as I sped past the old city in a hired car that I'd get one of the multiple guard members to take back for me when I got home.

I couldn't help but allow a smile to drift across my blank face as I remembered my Father and Uncles sat upon their thrones like gods and my father's excitement which could brighten many days. The twins: one of which, the boy, avoided me at all costs - taking a quick and extreme dislike of me from the off, even though I felt undeniably drawn to him; the other ,a girl, who followed me around looking for anyway she could help with an temper which was extremely nasty. Then my mind went to Felix and Demetri, impossible annoying and touch but kind enough.

I had been driving so fast now to get back to that family as quickly as possible that I was already at the ancient church which hid the main door to the Volturi in the cellar. The roads were completely empty besides myself due to the late hour and the fact that there was no civilization around - the only thing was the private landing strip that was used when our human-fisher, Heidi, brought them in for dinner. My fathers, uncles and I also use it when we need to. I drew up to the church and drove round it to park behind the large spire so no suspicion would be raised by passersby seeing it.

I walked slower now as I entered the ancient building, slipping quickly into the cellar and into the tunnel behind the tiny door that once acted as a priest hole. Two of the guards were standing straight in front of a door not to far along the tunnel, having snapped into position when they heard footsteps coming towards them. I quickly shifted forms so I was no longer human and into my hybrid form (my normal form really) and prayed that they were long standing members of the guard who would recognise me even after my long period of absence. I was not in the mood to have to explain who I was and what my purpose was. I stepped around the final corner slowly. Their only reaction was to stare at me in shock until I came to a stop in front of them, raising an eyebrow. This knocked them out of their stare and quickly they bowed before opening the door for me.

'Thank you, gentleman," I smiled as I walked through them, waiting for the doors to shut. Once they had a wasted no time spriting the rest of the way up to the throne room in the turret.

I burst through the large doors, my eyes quickly finding my father since he had risen at the audacity at someone slamming his doors. His eyebrows rose quickly and a grin stretched across his face as he looked at me, his only child who had left so abruptly, standing back in the doorway of our home.

"Il mio piccolo miracolo (my little miracle)!" he muttered quickly in surprise, more to himself than to anyone the room.

At the sound of his voice, I beamed and practically threw myself across the room at him, laughing in joy,"Father!"

I was afforded time to hug my father tightly before being surrounded in hugs from my family and some on the guards. I couldn't help myself glancing over to where I felt pulled to, only to see the "witch twins". Alec, dark brown hair flopping boyishy over his bright red eyes, seemed extremely happy to see me despite his strange dislike and Jane, a crazy six inches shorter that her twin and with shoulder length blonde hair tied up in a bun, beaming like she had just been told the most fabulous news. I detached myself from the large crowd that was making it hard to me to breathe, since sadly that was still necessary for me, and held my arms out for the girl that, in human years, was one year old than me. She flew into my arms, her vibrant red eyes filled with joy as I felt my own golden ones - despite being half human, I couldn't eat human food and refused point blank to drink from humans - fill up with tears at hugging the best friend I'd ever had again.

"I've missed you!" she screamed happily in my ear as we bounced in excitement, still tightly holding onto each other.

"Me too," I laughed, freeing myself to look at everyone. "I missed all of you."

"Welcome home, Izzy," a voice tainted beautiful with an English accent said from behind me.

I turned around in surprise to see Alec smiling down at me for, what I'm practically 100% sure was, the first time ever. Looking into his eyes, I couldn't help but compare him to Edward - he never caused me to remind myself to restart my heart and tell me lungs to breathe again.

"Thank you, Alec… it's good to be home."

So I was just looking back at this story and decided that I wanted to show Izzy and Alec falling for each other.

This chapter is the same as 'Return' the 1st chapter - well that's not true, I changed the wording slightly, in my opinion made it better, but the plot and the gist is obviously the same or I wouldn't be able to call this a side story.

I hope that you all enjoy this little (not sure how little it's going to be - I don't want to make it anymore than 2-3 chapters) added bit! x


	2. Home

I bounded up to my room later that evening - desiring a bit of calmness after all the noise and excitement that had surrounded my return home - and nothing had changed since I'd left, apart from the layer of dust that settled over everything. Same blue walls, same purple duvet and upholstery, same book leaning exactly where I had left it. My note of departure was also exactly where I had placed in on my pillow, my tiara surrounding it - a stabbing pain went through my chest at the sight and I pressed my lips together.

I did regret the way I left - no goodbyes to anyone, just after a fight with my father, and a tiny short note with an extremely basic explanation. I didn't need to read the note to know what I had written; even if I wasn't a vampire, I'm sure it would have been burned into my brain.

_I have to figure out who I am, I have to find myself._

_Isabella Maria Volturi_

It had seemed to only way at the time, the only way to get out. He had forbidden me from leaving and would have told the guards to stop me from going. I had tried talking to him that's what the fight stemmed from.

I wondered who had been the one to find the note - sweet Jane, who's room connected to mine after hours of begging to my father? A random member of the guard of was sent to fetch me for some reason or another? One of my uncles, having heard the fight? Alec? For some reason, the idea turned my stomach. Or even my father? I squeezed my eyes shut at that idea, it was truly painful. But what if it was? What if, he had come to my room to try and talk to me again, to try and fix our fight, to get me to over apologise or to apologise himself and had discovered me missing with just that note? An unbidden picture rose in my view of my father perching on the side of the bed, running his fingers over the note or tiara, the childness innocence his face usually held gone before carefully placing it back exactly in the same place so it looked undisturbed.

Part of me was glad my room remained intact but part of my wasn't. If it wasn't then I wouldn't be going through this pain fest right now. Did the fact that it was undisturbed mean that my father had always known I would return sooner or later or was it left as a kind of shrine to me, as a reminder, a place to go when he missed me (for surely he had to have missed me - our fight wasn't that bad)? For my room was all my own, minus the colours, I had all my jewelry, my clothes, paintings of the family through the years, toys from when I was little, books piled and arranged in every nook and cranny in my own crazy organisation system that no one else understood but Jane and I.

I wished someone had removed the note though and put my tiara back in its home.

No longer being able to bare looking at it, I strode over to my bed and scrunched the note up into the smallest ball imaginable, then pressuring it till it turned to nothing more than dust. I let it sprinkle down onto the floor.

I threw myself back onto my bed and shut my eyes again - trying to regain my composure. I ended up opening them only a few minutes later when I sense Jane hovering in the side doorway.

"So," she whispered meeting my eyes, "are really back for good?"

"Yes, it'll take some getting used to though," I admitted softly as I sat up. "It's weird being back here, I just keep getting bombarded with memories that I've kept prisoner for so long."

She entered the room warily which was odd for Jane, she was never quiet or unsure or self-conscious. I waited till she perched on the bed next to me.

"It's not that I'm not glad to be back," I continued and she smiled slightly. "I mean, I love you, and my uncles and my father but … I've spent so long running from him after our fight, so long trying to figure out who I am beside Principessa Isabella Volturi that it's weird coming back to it. Can I be the true me but also be a successful, respected princess? A princess that my father would proud off?"

"Yes," Jane said after a long pause. "Yes, I believe you can. I don't know who this new you is that you set out to discover but I'm pretty sure you can be her and still be loved as Principessa Volturi, still be respected and admired and have Master Aro's approval. But honestly, Isabella, you don't seem all that different to me."

I smiled at her. If there's was one thing I missed most about being here, it was the completely honest conversations I could have with Jane, feeling completely comfortable in voicing any feelings that I couldn't voice to anyone else except the uncle that raised me, the uncle that I'd recently learnt didn't even recognise me as a grown woman. It was slightly heartbreaking.

"Jane, can I ask you something?" I asked softly, picking up my tiara.

"Of course, Principessa," she replied, her tone shocked at my asking.

"Please don't call me that," I whispered, shutting my eyes at the sound of it. Jane opened her mouth to say something but I didn't let her. "I know, it's what the guard have always called me, pretty sure under my father's instructions, but I wish not to be identified by my title anymore - I had never wished to be."

"Of course," Jane agreed readily, "and I shall subtly pass it along."

I smiled at her, "thank you. What I actually wanted to ask you is, um, who discovered I was, I had... gone?"

Jane looked at me for a few minutes as though contemplating her answer, I think she saw my fragility on this matter.

"Well...Alec, I suppose," she said matter-of-factly and at my look quickly expanded her answer.. "Your father was concerned that he hadn't seen you in a while after you fought so he asked a few us if we had seen you. Upon receiving a negative, he asked us to search the castle for you and to send you to see him. Al was the first to check in here and found your note…. why did leave, Isabella?"

"I don't want to get into it," I replied shortly, inside feeling glad that none of my images on my father being the one to discover my note were what truly happened though they were still hard to banish my mind. It did raise the question though why Alec left everything untouched - surely he would have taken the note to my father?

"What did Alec do then?" I asked her quickly, I wasn't going to be in the dark over what happened over my departure, I needed to know so I couldn't allow myself to dwell.

"He fetched your father immediately," Jane answered quickly, "but I don't know what happened after that. Alec left him outside the door."

"Right," I nodded, feeling my stomach sink - parts of those images could still be true - so I quickly changed the subject to the most related thing. "So your brother smiled at me! What was that about?"

Talking about Alec wasn't my favourite thing in the world though - the boy, man, detested me I was sure. Talking about him brought up the unwanted images of us fighting or his calculating looks or of his cold demeanor and the pull I felt towards him despite all of those things. Better him though than continuing this line of conversation and besides right now all my brain was conjuring up was him smiling at me. It made him seem like a different person, a nicer one. She could admit that she'd always thought that year older boy was handsome but when he smiled it was so much more obvious.

"... Isabella, are you listening to a word I'm saying?" Jane's voice punctuated the first pleasant image of Alec I had ever conjured and there's was a slightly part of me that was irritated for that.

Ha ha! So whatcha think? I'm really enjoying creating some new background for this! I've slipped so easily back into the story! x


	3. Talks

The next day, I tried to re-establish myself with the castle and my duties (terrible as I was at them). My father was ecstatic to have me taking up such an interest in the castle - that was one thing that I had learnt, I was a princess through and through and I felt a responsibility to the vampires in the world. It was nice to spend so much time with my father, he'd never had much time for me when I was little. He walked me round the castle and told me all that had change in the however many years I had been gone for. He didn't seem angry at me at all, which was interesting, but maybe the happiness of having me back hadn't worn off yet and he would soon become angry at me for directly disobeying him, running away and not keeping in contact with anyone so they could now I was safe.

Once we were done, he then handed me off to Alec (to my horror) to meet the new guard members thus how Alec and I ended up strolling round the gardens at this particular moment.

"So…" I trailed off, wanting to remove the silence but having nothing to say. I glanced up at him to see an amused smile twist at his lips. "Alec Talor, are you almost smiling?"

"No."

The reply was short and abrupt but lacked the usual coldness and disdain that Alec generally spoke to me with. I pressed my lips together.

"You know, I'm trying to create conversation here and you're making it extremely difficult," I softly scolded him and he turned to look at me, his red eyes swimming with an emotion that was not the usual for when he was looking at me, in fact, I didn't even recognise it.

"I apologise, Principessa," he responded formally. "What would you like to discuss?"

"I would prefer you not to call me 'Principessa'," I shot back smiling as we stopped walking.

"And what would you rather I called you?" he asked turning to face me and staring down at me.

"My name," I told him simply, still trying to name that emotion in his eyes that was veiled as Alec's emotions always had been or maybe misted would have been a more apt description given Alec's gift. "Isabella."

"I'm aware your name, Isabella," he said, his voice far softer than he had ever spoken to me before and I bite my lip as my name slipped easily off his tongue in his English accent that I had always thought (and hated that I thought) was so unfairly captivating - it was partly his voice as well, I knew, because Jane had the same accent and I didn't find hers so … distracting. My stomach squirmed and I was suddenly desperate to get away from him.

"Have we met everyone new then?" I asked him, begging him silently to say yes.

"I believe so, Isabella," he said my name again and it just made me want to move closer to him - hence why I needed to get away now, like this instance.

"Great," I smiled up at him, trying not to seem like I was trying to get out of his presence but I sounded significantly uncomfortable nonetheless. "I best go see if my father wants anything else from me - I'll...see you later, Alec."

It took all my energy not to do one of these three things: run away for him as quickly as I could; run back to him for reasons I knew not; or to look back just once at him. Somehow, I managed to make it into the building without doing any and collapsed against the wall. No, no, this boy who detested me and who I barely even liked back could not make me terrified of myself. I could not allow myself to become attracted to him even if he his going to be civil to me from now on.

If I was honest with myself, I would admit that I had always been attracted to Alec (ridiculously so) since the moment my brain developed to a level to understand things like that. He had always been able to make my stomach squirm and my arm tingle with just a single touch. He had always made me concentrate a little bit more on my breathing so it didn't speed up and give me away. His personality and behaviour however had always put me off him, always kept me from feeling anything but dislike and confusion towards him, to forming any attachment towards him - again, honesty, would make me say that I had missed him these far too much over the years I'd been gone to claim no attachment toward him. If he was going to be civil to me, I was going to end up in big trouble.

Knowing Alec could come through the door any minute, I pushed myself off the wall and sent off to search for my father - checking the places he was most likely to be last to afford myself the time to get a grasp on my emotions.

My father had nothing more that he wanted me to do so the rest of the day was my own. Probably a good thing since I'd need to find some pass times within the castle for when I had done my duties.

I saw Alec only once more that day and it was him holding open a door open for me as I passed through to go back out into the gardens. I whispered 'Thank you' and once more attempted to escape his presence as quickly as possible but I could have been certain I heard him sigh heavily as I left.

This went on for a few days - this kind, polite Alec who confused more than anyone ever had, who could make me want to blush with a single courteous act. What had brought about this sudden change? Had something happened while I was gone that caused him to re-evaluate his entire personality? I resolved to ask Jane about it because there was no chance that I was going to ask Alec - I wasn't sure if I liked the new version more (it had more effect on me for sure but caused such confusion) or if I wanted him to revert so I at least knew where I stood with him.

There we go a bit more Alec filled this chapter. It's really hard for me to write an Alec that isn't completely openly in love with Isabella.

Also, just going to mention this here while I remember, I have other Belec stories on my account if you want to look at them. 'Star-Crossed' which is very long but I'm extremely proud of and 'Trapped' which is an AH story which I'm pretty proud of as well.


	4. Apologise

Jane's answer to my questioning was simple to ask her twin so clearly I wasn't going to find out unless I decided to risk talking to Alec. Highly unlikely, I could barely stand to be in the same room as him with having to physically try not to hyperventilate.

Since I couldn't talk to him with this change in demeanor, I decided to observe him instead. There were a few times when he slipped back to being cold but that I found was always when I said something stupid or accidently mean. He would never insult me anymore and in fact he seemed to working to take all of those he had back - I didn't know it was really possible to withdraw insults but when he flashed a charming (and heart-stopping, I had to admit) smile at me, it proved remarkable easy. I also noticed that he watched me a great deal out the corner of his eye and every time it ignited something within me.

I was fighting it even though I knew what it was. I had felt it before though perhaps not in the same intensity. That trouble I perceived myself to be in danger off if Alec's new behaviour continued was now trouble I was in and always had been in, I was starting to believe. Mr Darcy said to Elizabeth 'I was in the middle before I knew that I had began'. I could relate to that, that was how I felt. I was falling in love with Alec or was already in love with him and it was all his damn fault - why couldn't he have stuck with avoiding and ignoring me? It was so much easier. Instead of turning into a nice and funny and too-charming-for-his-own-good guy! It frustrated me beyond belief.

Part of me was now so deluded that it was starting to believe that he felt it too, that pull, that half-in-love feeling. I thought those looks he shot me when he thought I wasn't looking reminded me of Alice and Jasper or Esme and Carlisle. Yes, I was going crazy. Maybe leaving Volterra wasn't a good idea, it seems to have drove all logic from my brain and replaced it with silly fantasies and unlikely circumstances.

I tried to hide in my room, reading, sorting out my centuries out of date wardrobe, working but nothing could keep my attention for long especially when my father kept sending people to call for my presence in the throne room.

I had been home only about 2 weeks when everything finally came to a headway when I was just sitting in the throne room alone contemplating the most recent going ons in the castle.

Picking at the wood, I didn't look up as the side door swung open until the scent of Alec finally reached me then I jumped up.

"Principessa," he bowed ever so slightly and I allowed myself a small growl to escape - he straightened up immediately. "I apologise, Isabella."

Biting my lip, I nodded and turned away from him.

"Wait!"

I looked back over my shoulder in surprise - something was different about him. His mask had dropped leaving behind clear red eyes shining with emotion and a softer face than I had ever seen Alec give to anyone before. With that look I couldn't stop myself turning back to face him.

"I want to apologise," he spoke as soon as I was fully facing him again.

"You already ha-" I began but he cut me off moving as he came closer to me.

"Not for that," his voice was lower, softer. "I meant for my … previous behaviour towards you-"

"Alec, you don't -"

"I need to," he interrupted me again and shifted his weight from side to side - a restless vampire, a restless Alec, was never a good thing.

"Al," I stole Jane's nickname for him just for the second, ignoring for that single second how good it felt to say a more informal version to him, "just spit it out."

He stared at me, "I'm sorry for how cruel I was to you all those years but I do have an excuse."

"Lets hear it," I muttered, sitting done on my throne and he moved closer to me, hovering by the arm.

"You," he began and inwardly I cringed - of course, it was my fault. "You fascinate me," (that was not what I had expected and my gaze jolted to meet his) "I've been drawn to you since the moment you were born and you make me feel things far stronger than I have ever felt before. I don't do emotions, Isabella, they're not my suit. Emotions, they... terrify me honestly and feeling as strong an emotion as I do for you -"

"What?" It was my turn to interrupt in barely more than a whisper, trying my best to swallow down the hope and desire that had just sprung into my throat. "What do you feel for me?"

He didn't respond but instead swooped down, a hand moving to press against my cheek turning my face more towards him. The touch of his lips were hesitant at first as though giving my a chance to push him away. I didn't, that was the last thing I wanted to do, and seemingly the last thing he wanted either as, after that slight hesitant touch, his lips pressed more forcefully on my own. I responded the only way I knew how: by throwing myself into the kiss with all I had, not even letting us break contact when I stood up. His arms wrapped around my body, tightly pulling me against him.

I had only ever kissed one person before - Edward Cullen - and it was nothing like this (and I thought that had been amazing). Kissing Alec was like something had just been lifted off my shoulders, like a breath of fresh air. It was safe encased in his arms, I thought with the little colerentness that I had left as I slowly lifted my hand up to his cheek and then around his neck, the other staying firmly clasped on his collar. It was safe and warm and … so natural. Sadly, eventually, after what felt like five hours of kissing, I had to pull away feeling the need to breath but I didn't move from where I was pressed - perfectly fitting - against him. Simply lowered my head to rest at the crook of his neck, my heaving breathing having trouble slowing with his hand drawing patterns on my back.

So, so, so?! Is it good? I didn't want this story to really be very long so I tried to finish it in this chapter - I hope it doesn't seem rushed and pressed in. Oh god, what am I going to call this now?! :o x


End file.
